Sector Corporativo/Leyendas
El Sector Corporativo o "CorpSec" se lozalizaba en el Brazo Tingel. Era el núcleo de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, y se localizaba entre el Sector Aparo y el Sector Wyl. Descripción El Sector Corporativo se encontraba en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, localizado en el Brazo Tingel, al final de la Vía Hydiana. El sector incluye miles de sistemas habitados y cien mil sistemas deshabitados. Historia El Sector Corporativo fue formado en el 490 ABY para resolver las diferencias entre los hacedores de leyes de la República Galáctica y las adineradas corporaciones. El Sector Corporativo originalmente tenía cientos de sistemas sin formas de vida inteligentes. Las corporaciones a las que se permitía que operaran en el sector podían comprar regiones entreras del espacio, pero eran supervisadas por la República Galáctica. Pronto se estableció la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo para administrar internamente al sector. Los tynnans eran socios de negocios clave en el Sector Corporativo .The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Durante el reino del Emperador Palpatine, el Sector Corporativo se extendió a casi 30,000 sistemas estelares. En el tiempo de la Batalla de Endor se construyó un gigantesco palacio para Palpatine en el sector pero, debido a dificultades en la comunicación, la construcción continuó después de su muerte, desperdiciando mucho dinero Imperial. En el 40 DBY, después de la Misión a Adumar, partes del Sector Corporativo se unieron a Corellia, Commenor, Adumar y Fondor en la lucha contra la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *[[Han Solo at Stars' End (tira cómica)|Comic Han Solo at Stars' End]] *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Lealtad'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Corporativo Categoría:Autoridad del Sector Corporativo